


Hum

by PainInSilence



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Accidental Ignoring, Blatant Boner Announcement, Blowjobs, Blushing, Bottoming Peter Parker, Breathless, Caught, Close Quarters Sex, Cock Slut, Cock Worship, Crotch Guards, Deepthroating, Dirty Talk, Distracted by Pleasure, Explicit Goals, French Kissing, Given Consent, Grabbing, Growling, Kissing, LABELED EXPLICIT FOR A REASON, Legs giving out, Like I was HORNY and somehow I managed to write this much????, Lingerie, M/M, Making Out, Moaning, Mostly Finished Somehow, Mutual Pining, Noises, Non-Canon Character Behavior, Non-existant Gag Reflex, Pet Names, Sensitive Peter Parker, Size Difference, Staring, Stolen Vibrator Controller, Stripping, Stuttering, Switch Wade Wilson, Tag Level Spoilers:, Three Piece Deadpool Suit, Throat Fucking, Throat training, Topping Wade Wilson, Two Piece Spiderman Suit, Undressing, Vibrators, Whining, asking for consent, groaning, jerking off, lots of cussing, rooftop, sex practice, switch peter parker
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-08
Updated: 2020-08-08
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:40:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25790737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PainInSilence/pseuds/PainInSilence
Summary: Okay- I didn’t finish this but I did get pretty far so it does get cut off in the middle of like the beginning of Sexy Times so yeah Hate Me it’s Valid but anyway Yeah I Love This
Relationships: Peter Parker/Wade Wilson
Kudos: 32





	Hum

“Spidey I think your phones ringing”

Peter looked over at his friend distracted. It was taking more focus than he realized to toe the line of staying hard but still able to function.

“Huh?”

Deadpool raised an eyebrow, he could tell. What did he miss? Must have been a question, right?

“Sorry, I’m distracted- What did you say?”

“I said your phones ringing”

“Oh”

Peter didn’t even check to see if he was right he just looked ahead again. Really, he should get up and leave now before he really can’t get up. 

It was definitely a mistake to let himself do this knowing he might run into other heroes or Deadpool. 

Fighting like this was easy but just being casual, not busy, is very hard. Ha. Like his dick. Deadpool poked his shoulder.

“Hey, you alright, Babyboy?”

And now he really regrets this. It was because he was basically a slut for pet names that he asked Deadpool to stop calling him that with the excuse he didn’t feel comfortable. 

The thing is, Peter knows his friend well enough that he doesn’t forget that kind of stuff. He’s in trouble now. Deadpool definitely knows.

“Yeah- Yeah...just distracted. Some stuff is on my mind”

Trying to play it off was pretty much all he could think of at this point besides swinging off and hoping Deadpool won’t follow. 

That’d be rude though and may even count as confirmation for him. As embarrassed as he was to be supposedly caught, Peter also has to admit to himself how turned on it makes him to be found out.

Deadpool has always made his interest in him obvious. I mean, it’s not like calling him “Babyboy” and talking about his ass is friend behavior. At least, as far as Deadpool being normal goes; Which isn’t much. Maybe he is reading too much into this, but he can be hopeful right?

What is he hoping for though? The antihero to call him out? Embarrass him? Maybe. He’s never made it super outwardly obvious that he finds Deadpool attractive and at this exact moment he’s beginning to regret that. 

His dick is in far more discomfort than before with his wandering thoughts and it becomes even harder to focus on not touching himself or making any inappropriate noise. Peter looks over to see what Deadpool’s doing and is surprised to find him gone. 

The hero looks around confused and finds Deadpool still here but further back from the edge of the roof pacing and whispering to himself. 

If Peter was less hopeful he wouldn’t be thinking his friend might be deciding on what to do in this situation. In a move of bravery and stupidity, He gets up and walks over to Deadpool. 

The larger man stops and turns to him shocked, clearly not having noticed him out of his mental fog. Well, extremely dense fog. 

Peter was still fuzzy because of both the pain and pleasure of the vibrator up his ass and the cup keeping his dick from showing it was leaking and hard. 

It was a dream filled idea that he decided was worth it if it kept him awake enough to patrol. His minor zone out left him unaware of Deadpool’s crowding up to him until there are hands on his shoulders. 

Large hands. Hands he definitely should not immediately feel a jolt in his body from imagining up his ass. Yeah, okay, He needs to focus.

“W-what? Sorry, Did you say something again? I was just gonna ask what had you pacing but got distracted in my head again and um now we’re here”

Peter hadn’t looked up until after his small ramble. Deadpool was staring at his face intently. 

“Um, are you okay? Did I upset you? I didn’t mean to ignore you”

Deadpool took his hands away from his shoulders, a shame really, and groaned putting his head in his hands.

“Spidey jesus christ why do you do this to me?”

Peter was genuinely unsure of what specifically he meant now. Deadpool looked up and leveled his hands.

“Okay, Spidey I need to know if I’m allowed to ask personal questions right now.”

Without hesitating Peter nodded. 

“Fucking- Babyboy do you have a fucking vibrator in your ass right now?”

His posture stiffened, his mouth and eyes wide open, the hero is completely unsure how to answer. What would his response get him? Would it end badly or with his dream come true? Deadpool isn’t super predictable on a normal day so this has his mind reeling for an answer he doesn’t know.

“Hey, hey, calm down. I’m not gonna like shout anything to the public or other heroes or something. I just- I wanna know”

Deadpool had put his hands on his shoulders again and that was really keeping him grounded at the moment. Granted, grounded being reminded heavily of the situation he was currently in, but grounded none the less. 

“Um, uh, does my answer mean anything?”

That is Not what he meant to say. 

“Well, uh, yeah. It- It would mean a lot”

That is Not what he thought was gonna be said. What? Was this a dream actually coming true or about to be one of the worst moments of his life ? Deciding to make a probably incredibly stupid decision, Peter blurts out, 

“Yes”

Which results in a few things: Deadpool’s grip on his shoulders to tighten, the larger man in front of him to give a sort of growl, and in an accidental incident during high stress Peter to whimper at how good that growl sounded.

In the complete opposite of what he expected to happen, Deadpool grabs his wrist and pulls him into the buildings roof access stairwell. Peter is far too distracted by so many feelings and thoughts to fight it. The second the door closes Deadpool has him up against the wall.

“Do you wanna have sex, Babyboy?”

Okay, ignoring the moan that slipped out at being pushed into the wall- Wait Deadpool asked him what?

“Wha-“

“Babyboy you have 30 seconds to answer with yes before I have to leave and take care of this boner”

Peter’s face has never felt hotter under the mask and with confirmation that he is definitely getting what he’s always wanted he rips it off. 

He wasn’t aware that he was panting with his tongue out but that apparently counted as his answer (thankfully correct) for Deadpool who lifted his mask half way to stick his own tongue in Peter’s mouth. 

The noises are not held back anymore, the hero moaning and whining while the antihero grunts and growls. The bodily size difference was always apparent but excruciatingly so in this moment. 

Deadpool was towering over his body right now, wide shoulders and thick muscles dwarfing his smaller, leaner frame. 

Legs are intertwined and Peter can’t help but push his pelvis towards the thick thigh between his legs.

It hurts still, because he has a cup on and this is practically overwhelming him considering he has the vibrator still on, but god did it feel good. If they were gonna fuck then he wants it right now. Peter uses his strength to push Deadpool’s tongue out of his mouth and his body away a bit. 

“W-wait I- we- Clothes- please”

That was as best he could do with all the panting. Deadpool understood.

“Jesus you’re hot. I’m not gonna take off my suit, you’ll hate it, but assuming you’re being fucked I can have my cock out”

The antihero says that like it isn’t so fucking hot; and also frustrating but overall hot. His breathing is slightly more normal, allowing for proper words. 

“I disagree but yeah I’d really like to get fucked right now”

Deadpool groans and immediately pushed down the suits pants (which what????) to get rid of his own cup and pull his dick out. It was not small or large but damn if the scars didn’t look appealing. 

“Babyboy get your clothes off, if you wanna suck me off after then go ahead but I really wanna see that cute bod of yours”

Peter blushed now that he wasn’t wearing a mask to hide his face. Apparently, he’d been staring at Deadpool’s dick clearly showing how much he’s interested. Quick as he possibly can, Peter pulls off his entire suit. 

The second that cup is off his dick he hisses and has to hold the wall a second to keep himself up while he processed how fucking good the chill air felt. 

After probably way too long he has his suit off completely. He takes off the piece of lingerie he had on to keep his ass cheeks from showing individually in the suit and the cup from directly touching his dick. When he looks up Deadpool is slowly jerking himself off leaning against the opposite wall watching him. 

“O-oh”

Instead of looking at the eyes of his mask any longer, Peter can’t help but salivate a tiny bit knowing he could touch that dick now. The vibrator turns up all of a sudden causing the hero to gasp and whine, his legs giving out. 

On the floor, legs slightly spread and him leaning against the floor because he wasn’t expecting the rush of added pleasure, he didn’t process that Deadpool was the one who had done it. 

The remote had fallen out of the suit while Peter was changing and the antihero was not passing up the opportunity to see Spidey fall apart. Him falling to the ground was not the plan but god was it hot. 

Suddenly, he remembers his Babyboy saying that his senses were dialed to eleven after the bite; which explains why the vibrator going from setting 1 to 2 had been so dramatic for him. The smaller boy was still crouched on the floor breathing heavily when he came back from his thoughts.

“So, you really are this sensitive. Shit, babyboy that’s really cute, ya know? Seeing you so easy to rile up”

He must have realized the position he was in because he sat up on his knees quickly. Apparently not all that embarrassed anymore, he knee-walked his way over in front of Deadpool. Peter looks up at the now enormous man in front of him.

“Please tell me I can lick you”

Hands moved to the back of his head as a sign of yes while the antihero moaned at the admission that the hero wanted his dick.

“God, baby, please. You’re so fucking hot already and now you want your mouth on my cock”

Peter took that yes happily and used the abnormal amount of practice ridding himself of a gag reflex to immediately have Deadpool’s cock down his throat. 

Yeah, just sucking someone off normally was great, too; but having a dick in his throat was one of his favorite feelings. Peter could not get enough of having a full mouth and throat. 

It felt so good he can’t help but continually moan and whine as his throat burns while adjusting to the intrusion. 

“Jesus fuck holy shit yes holy fuck-“

Deadpool couldn’t help how arousing it was to see someone, especially the lean hero he finds gorgeous already, split themselves on his cock. And this was his Throat, not even his ass. On the first try. The possible implications get to hid head and he can’t help the grunt and sudden jolt of his hips. 

“You feel that Babyboy? That’s what you do to me. Splitting your throat on my cock, can’t even keep quiet because you’re such a slut for it- shit, please tell me I can fuck your throat, baby”

Peter was in heaven right now. Not only does he have an amazing cock in his throat, but it’s Deadpool’s and he wants to fuck his mouth. 

The few time he had a partner before this, they’d always be too worried about hurting him but Deadpool clearly knew he had a healing factor and wanted this badly. He was Not letting this cock leave his mouth so instead of answering verbally he just starts to bob his head some while looking up.

Deadpool got the picture immediately and used the hands already buried in the hot man’s hair beneath him to hold that gorgeous throat of his still while he ripped it apart. Spidey clearly was okay with the possible damage and knew he’d heal okay so Deadpool easily lets himself start rough and hard. 

The sounds of cock-filled throat, moaning, whining, and heavy breathing were the only ones filling the air of the rooftop stairwell they were in. 

Peter’s knees, ankles, and throat were more sore than he’s ever experienced and it made him so incredibly turned on.


End file.
